That's What Friends Do
by MoonlightGlacier
Summary: "W-why did you do that?" IchiHitsu. Written in Ichigo's P.O.V. COMPLETE.


Hey!^^ This is only a little one-shot I kind of had in mind. Anyway, my sixth story.

Story takes place a bit after the second movie: Diamond dust rebellion.

Here's the story:

* * *

Ichigo's P.O.V.

I'm walking on my way to the tenth's office to take Toshiro away from all the paperwork I know he has burdened himself with. Toshiro is the kind of person who would drown himself in work and not rest before it is all done. And since he hadn't done any paperwork the entire time with the mess about Kusaka going on, he surely is doing paperwork. The guy needs a break. It's not every day you have to kill your best friend a second time. I'm sure he has locked himself to those lucky pieces of paper.

I can't help but feel jealous of anything that gets to spend more time with him than I do. Yes. I, Kurosaki Ichigo, has fallen head over heals for the little brat. It all started when I made him chuckle the day we defeated Kusaka together...Or, that's when I realized it. But I wasn't surprised to realize it. I think I always have been very attracted to him. But the point is, I made him chuckle. I freaking made him 'chuckle!' I would like to see others try 'that'.

I knock on the highly abused door to his office. Why I think it is highly abused? With such a cute and hot taicho, I doubt his squad members haven't been walking in and out none stop to see him. I'm waiting patiently, or I'm pretending to wait patiently, for him to respond to my knocking.

I once experienced just barging in, in the middle of a heated argument between him and Byakuya. Damn, that was scary. You wouldn't want to see their type of arguing. What they were arguing about? Some mess up in the paperwork. Yes. 'The' Kuchiki Byakuya, was arguing, and lost his cool over something silly as paperwork. But it was about his adoptive sister, Kuchiki Rukia, who he has become 'very' protective of. And it all turned out to be one of Renji's pinheaded pranks.

"Enter" I finally hear his voice order, and snap out of my thoughts. I slide the door open to his office and enter, closing the door behind me again. I look up, and I'm not surprised to see piles of papers on his desk and more piles of papers surrounding it. I only sigh at the sight. I can't believe he can put up with this many papers. I would have gone mad just after the first one. "What do you want, Kurosaki?" His voice is stoic, and he doesn't even bother to look up from his paperwork.

I watch as he moves the brush in his hand smoothly over the paper. And the way he bites his lower lip in concentration is just too cute. I could just hug him. I realize I am staring and straighten myself. "I'm here to take you away from those unforgiving papers, Toshiro" I declare with a determined frown on my face.

That makes him stop what he is doing and look at me. My heartbeat fastens at the sight of his beautiful emerald-like eyes. One of his eyebrows raises, he lets go of his brush to cross his arms to his chest. "Is this some kind of joke? If it is, I am not amused" He says with a stoic voice. His face is then forming an irritated frown. "And about the last thing you said. It is Hitsugaya taicho!"

Of course. Why did I ever think he would let me use his name after he got his title as taicho, back? I pretend like I don't hear it. I take a step forward. "It's not a joke. Take a break. You need it" I tell him.

His frown deepens. "You are not to tell me what to do, Kurosaki. In case you haven't noticed already, I am the taicho and you are a kawari. Learn the difference"

I smirk at him. "If I started following orders, don't you think you would be dead by now? And by those you're working for?" He grits his teeth and looks away from me. This is the perfect opportunity. I walk to him behind the desk, while having a satisfied smirk on my lips. I scoop him up in my arms, and shunpo on the roof of his office before he ever gets the time to complain and struggle.

When I am standing on the roof with him in my arms, he begins. "You baka! Put me down! I demand it! I need to get back to the paperwork!" He complains.

He's not heavy, but his struggling is making it hard for me to carry him. But I don't let go of him. "No. You're going to take a break and that's final" I order. "I wont let go before you've promised to stay and rest"

Toshiro is silent now. He is looking at me with a cold glare. "I hate you" He tells me. Even though he didn't mean it in a very bad way, it hurt hearing him say that. "Fine. I'll take a short break" He says.

"Good" I say and put him down. He sits down on the roof. I set myself next to him. We enjoy the silent wind that is brushing against our skin for a while.

Toshiro suddenly looks at me in a questioning way. I can't help but think how cute he looks. "What's the matter, Toshiro?" I ask him.

I can tell a vein pops on his forehead. "That's Hitsugaya taicho to you, kurosaki! You know that full well, so start addressing me properly!" He sighs and looks away. "Kurosaki..." He begins with a lower, and questioning voice. "What do you consider us?"

I can't help but raise a brow. "What do you mean, Toshiro?"

Another vein pops. "That's still Hitsugaya taicho!" He sighs again. "I mean, are we friends?"

I scratch the back of my neck. "I'd like to think so" Actually, I'd like to think we are more than just friends. But that will never happen. "Why do you ask?"

He doesn't say anything. He only places a quick kiss on my cheek. "W-why did you do that?" I ask with wide eyes and a blush on my cheeks. Is this some dream? I pinch myself, and I feel pain. It's not a dream.

Toshiro frowns. "That's what friends do" He states matter of factly.

I still have a blush on my cheeks, but a frown is forming on my face. "Geez! Did you watch a French movie or something!?" If that is the case, I have to remind myself to thank the Frenchmen for this.

* * *

Yes, it is rushed at the end...yes, I got impatient with it.

Anyway, I really do hope you like it^^

By: MoonlightGlacier.


End file.
